One method for actuating an injector in a fuel injection system of an internal combustion engine is described in German Patent Application No. DE 10 2009 003 211. In the method and the device described, an injector quantity that characterizes the injection process is ascertained with the aid of a calibration method on the basis of a control variable. Then, starting from this injector parameter, a feature for calibrating the injector is determined.
Since such a calibration affects the injection of fuel and thereby indirectly causes a change in the exhaust-gas emissions, many countries require that this method be monitored to ensure its proper functioning.